


Unholy Things

by Immerghensi



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Yoo Kihyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 13:24:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18477115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immerghensi/pseuds/Immerghensi
Summary: Kihyun stops.Something clicks.He’s not sure what it is.But it'spowerful.It’s wild and lusty and pushes him over whatever edge he was sitting on. If he had been on a plank, he was now attached to the anchor heading down to the depths trailing further and further away from the daylight.





	Unholy Things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mrtvejpes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrtvejpes/gifts).



> I wrote an unholy thing

Clothes come of in a desperate frenzy, bodies and mouths rushing to come back together as though they’d been away too long. Kihyun’s hands rake down the front of his boyfriend’s chest, down his stomach, down to the band of his underwear. God, if he weren’t so preoccupied with trying to shove his tongue in his mouth, he’d take the time to appreciate the hard-earned figure in front of him. He’s no twig but Shownu is something of an Adonis, and he’s right there like he has been in all of the fantasies Kihyun has been too nervous or modest or embarrassed to share out of fear of popping a boner on the spot.

 

They stay as close as possible while moving around each other in an impassioned dance. Somewhere in the middle of the shuffle, someone turns the lights down to let the low amber lamplight radiate from the bedside. Shownu rolls back onto the mattress while Kihyun is still in the middle of the room wrestling with the rest of his clothing. He looks at him, too shy to ask for what he wants but creating enough space on the bed to allow Kihyun in between his legs, inviting him to come, be above him.

 

His kiss hums into Shownu’s mouth, Kihyun supporting his weight with hands hooked tight into the other man’s hips. They won’t leave bruises- he wouldn’t hurt him like that- but he’ll feel it tomorrow. And he’ll walk around funny because of what Kihyun is doing to him and there will be no marks on his perfect tan skin to show it, because he didn’t need things like that to prove that Shownu was _his_.

 

**_His._ **

 

The thought is enough to make a faint coil of want rise up in lazy circles.

 

“Lean back, love.” He instructs.

 

He’ll have more than enough time to dote on him and make sure he feels so loved that he’s floating on cloud nine. He’ll make sure he doesn’t have to lift a finger. Shownu likes being doted on, and there will never be anyone even half as good as Kihyun is about to be at it.

 

But that part?

It comes after.

 

“Relax….” By some grace of a lesser god he manages to squeeze the lube out of the bottle and spread it onto his middle finger. His hips line up in the space left for him, lowering his body down so they’re chest to chest.

 

The most striking thing about him, if Kihyun had choose, would be the faces he makes whether he’s eating or thinking or, like now, completely blissed out while his fingers do the work. That, and his hole is so _soft_ ugh, he probably would make the sweetest noises if he were to just reach down with his tongue, but that’s too much for now, too much so early on, though if he plays his cards right maybe he can try it a little bit down the line.

 

He twitches when Kihyun’s lip press into the inside of his thigh.

Oh.

 _Oh_.

He’s going to have fun with this one.

His lips part further and further with each kiss until his teeth are scraping gently against the soft skin, and Shownu writhes underneath him trying to handle the sensitivity he didn’t know he had. Kihyun places another kiss, this one by the base of his dick, which twitches one before stilling, almost embarrassed. He takes one long lick over the ridge, lining up his finger.

 

“Breathe.”

 

He pushes in at the same time his tongue curls around the tip and sinks the warmth into his mouth. Shownu arches up with the kind of flexibility only a dancer like him could have, inexperience fighting his simultaneous desire to both push back onto the finger so it reaches further inside and to buck up into Kihyun’s mouth. The groans he makes are quiet- he doesn’t want to be a bother, how cute. It’s slow to start, but once his breathing evens out and it feels like he’s used to the motion, he pulls out completely and replaces his one finger for two. And it’s interesting, Kihyun smirks, because people automatically assume he’s on the receiving end, which has its perks, sure, but what he _really_ likes is watching Shownu covering his eyes like he’s watching a scary movie, watching Kihyun through the spaces in his fingers. He might look like the kind of person to establish control, the one who moves with unmatched power, but the outline of his tensed abs looks so beautiful when he’s on his back and Kihyun can hear the strain in his breathing as he--

 

“ _Ki!”_

 

\-- _t w i s t s_ his hand from facing the ceiling to facing the floor and continues stroking along the walls of his insides with his middle and ring finger.

 

“Shh… Let me take care of you.”

 

His head tips back into his hands and he groans, low, impatient, urging him to hurry up, get on with it. Silly Shownu, did he think Kihyun would waste the moment by going too quickly? He’s no such fool. It felt like an eternity to get to this point. He's going to cherish this moment; commit it to memory.

 

Kihyun makes it through a third finger, barely holding onto the promise that he wouldn’t not touch himself, no, he would save that for Shownu, but he’s locked in with their eyes and their lips a breath and away and he’s…. pouting?

 

“Are you ok?” A nod.

 

“Do you want me to stop?” Shownu covers his face again, shaking his head. “You want me to go inside?”

 

The fingers come together to completely cover his eyes, and be nods.

 

 _Bingo_.

 

He crawls up so his body is suspended in a crouched position, like an animal. “You want me to take you, just like this?”

 

He lets out low whine in place of a response. It does nothing but make Kihyun more eager, knowing he’s right. Shownu is squirming so much trying to position himself so he’s perfectly in line with his hips, to offer his body. It’s adorable, absolutely precious. Kihyun moves the hands away, exposing a radiant, flushed face.

 

“You’ve gotta tell me, sweetheart.”

 

Shownu holds his gaze for a moment, then nods.

The smile on Kihyun’s face doesn’t leave, not even when he moves forward to kiss him, not even when he pushes the tip past the soft outer skin to hook his dick on the ring of muscle. He kisses his through his slow push, waiting until his hips touch up against the end of the thick thighs spread out on either side of him.

 

God, he’s so adorable and shy like this, Kihyun just wants to hold him and keep them there like this for as long as possible. But he’s also so beautiful and trusting and he looks devastating, trembling underneath him in anticipation. He's going to savor this, make it last. If he could capture this, just for himself, he would keep it. Lock it away in a secret place and let the memory of it pull a smirk across his face. Kihyun would remember the feel of hands gripping him hard as--

 

“ _Fuck me_.”

 

Kihyun stops.

Something clicks.

He’s not sure what it is.

But oh, is it _powerful_.

It’s wild and lusty and pushes him over whatever edge he was sitting on. If he had been on a plank, he was now attached to the anchor heading down to the depths trailing further and further away from the daylight. His thrusts turn more purposeful, each one met with skin slapping against skin and shuddering gasps coming from below. No one except Shownu could do this to him, could make him lose control like this. The moans only serve as motivation to keep going, harder Ki, please. His mind is turning jelly as he calls out to him, only his, no one else’s, not ever. Kihyun is going to get to stand next to him knowing what kind of glorious sounds he can make when he's pumping in and out of him and around his dick.

His hips grind upwards, into that spot that makes him sing out in pleasure. It’s so hot around his dick, maybe it’s the muscle, maybe it’s just the body mass, he doesn’t know, and at this point he doesn’t care. It’s amazing. He’s amazing. He’s everything he’s ever wanted. He’s everything he never knew he wanted.

 

Shownu is going to lose his mind if Kihyun keeps going like this. _He's so close!_ He can feel the pleasure pooling up in his abdomen with each.

 

"Don't stop," hands grab onto the sheets, grab onto anything they can, "I'm so close."

 

And Kihyun _growls_ , bringing his head down to lock eyes. "That's it, baby, come for me."

 

It's dark and intense and when he comes, he comes _hard_.

 

A choked cry stays locked in this throat, all of his beautiful muscles are flexed, trying to find some way to comprehend that kind of pressure. It looks like his soul is leaving his body and oh my god even that looks beautiful. Kihyun is so fucked. So thoroughly fucked. There’s never going to be anyone else after him.

Not that he minds.

 

Kihyun growls, forcing himself to stop. He doesn’t move for a moment, letting Shownu ride out the last pulses. Then, like a demon, he starts moving again, this time slow and methodical. And, just as he hoped, Shownu’s back arches into a pretty curve as he tries to keep his legs open but also his sanity in tact.

 

“Ki, wh--- I’m so--- _Ah_ , it’s really sensitive.”

 

He doesn’t have the capacity to do much more than gasp in pleasure as Kihyun takes his time, agonizingly slow, then comes with two hard, grinding pumps. Shownu looks over his shoulder, eyes fluttering up. Kihyun leans down while his orgasm is still pulsing, gentle in his kiss as he stays buried inside.

 

He kisses further along his neck, down his chest which rose and fell, pulling out so he could kiss all the way down his body.

 

“Good?” Shownu nods, yes, that was very good, he feels _very_ good. “I'm glad. Thank you, baby.”

 

He puts all of his attention towards cleaning up after the both of them. He throws a new pair of underwear and pajamas onto the bed for him too, how considerate. Shownu watches him move like a busy bee, making sure everything is all set before climbing back into bed.

 

“So…. Sleep?”

 

“I'm still wired, the post-orgasm lull will hit me soon, but not yet.” Shownu thinks for a moment, “Wanna watch a movie?”

 

Kihyun's eyes glow bright with the happiness usually reserved for their stages. He pulls his laptop open to log onto Netflix, then passes it off to his boyfriend.

 

“Absolutely.”

**Author's Note:**

> For a grey, I write a pretty mean porn scene if I do say so myself!  
> Comments appreciated! Fixing errors as I find them


End file.
